In some instances, fit and finish methods are utilized to eliminate gaps or gap width variations between vehicle parts (e.g., vehicle interior and exterior parts), which may be caused, for example, by tolerance stackup between parts, attachment mechanisms, part positioning prior to attachment, etc. In other instances, fit and finish methods are utilized to align surfaces or to cause surfaces of adjacent parts to be flush with each other. Fit and finish methods can improve the quality and can also have practical consequences (e.g., reduction in air leaks and/or water leaks, elimination of wind noise-generating surface gaps and misalignments (flow trips, etc.). Many current fit and finish methods involve the manual distortion of surface panels or other visible interior or exterior parts. Manual distortion may be undesirable as a common practice as it may be difficult, may result in surface appearance anomalies, and, in general, may require considerable skill depending upon the material of the part, the shape of part, the amount of distortion that is required to account for factors such as tolerance stackup, and/or the visibility of the part.